Ally's Bad Side
by Beyondthesky
Summary: After a demon attacks, somehow Ally switches body with him. The Charmed Ones must find a way to get Ally back.


Ally's Bad Side

Author: _Susanna_

Category: Drama, Adventure

Rating: G

Summary: After a demon attacks, somehow Ally switches body with him. The Charmed Ones must find a way to get Ally back.

Melinda ran into the kitchen in panic. "Mom! Ally's hurt!" Piper heard her daughter and ran outside. Melinda is eight years old.

"Oh my god Melinda what happened?" Piper asked.

"Demon attacked" Melinda replied as she carried Ally inside, the five year old was unconsciously lying on the floor. Piper got a big shock.

"Leo!" Piper yelled in panic.

Leo orbed in and saw Ally lying on the ground. "Please heal her" Leo put out his hands and healed her. Ally woke up in a sudden. "hi" She said and saw everyone.

"Are you ok honey?" Piper asked her niece in a worried voice.

"Yes, just a little dizzy and scared" Ally replied shakily as she stood up. "Where's mommy?"

"She'll be home soon, I'm going to call her now." Piper exclaimed and picked up the phone.

"Phoebe? A demon attacked Ally. How long? Okay see you then."

"Your mommy's coming home soon!" Piper told Ally.

Phoebe had rushed home from work when she heard about Ally's accident. As she ran through the front door, she nearly knocked over a vase.

"Ally are you ok?" She said to Ally.

"I'm alright" Ally replied. Phoebe hugged her. "Thank god you are I was so worried."

"So will you be ok if I leave you alone for a sec?" Phoebe asked Ally. "Yep" Ally replied.

Phoebe walked upstairs with Piper just to check on the book of shadows.

"But we don't know who attacked Ally yet." Phoebe argued.

"Perhaps Melinda can help." Piper said.

"she saw the demon who attacked Ally" Piper said again.

But before Piper was able to call Melinda, she heard a loud scream. It came from downstairs.

Ally was grabbing Melinda's shoulders.

"Help" Melinda yelled in pain.

"Ally don't.." Melinda said.

Ally started to throw a demonic energy ball. "No, Ally" Piper yelled.

"Ally!" Phoebe started, but it was too late, Ally had thrown the energy ball. Piper froze it just in time and sent it flying out the window.

"Ally did that come from you?" Phoebe looked confused. Her daughter had never thrown energy balls before.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked but no reply. Ally was just about to send another energy ball when Cole appeared and grabbed Ally's hands and held it tight not letting her to move.

"Ally was attacked by a low level demon but he left all the powers in Ally's body and because it's too much for her, she needed to release it." Cole said, holding on to Ally.

"So what do we do now Cole?" Phoebe asked him hoping for an answer.

"Well not much now but you have to check on the book of shadows.

"I don't know what demon attacked her" Phoebe screamed.

"You better hurry and find something" Cole yelled still grabbing onto Ally's hands. "Please don't worry I'll take care of her" Cole said.

Phoebe ran upstairs for the book of shadows. Once she got to the book and turned the page, she saw the heading: Demons who loves to attack a child who is likely to be a witch. Phoebe saw many photos of different demons. They had very many types of demons on that page. Once she read something she screamed. Piper heard it and raced upstairs calling for Paige. She orbed in, Phoebe read on the book.

"The demon who attacked Ally wasn't that powerful but he does have powers to affect a child who could be a witch and if we don't kill the demon who attacked her she could die of overpowered by it."

Paige and Piper were stunned to hear this.

"But how will we kill the demon if we don't know where to find him and what he looks like!" Paige said with a worried look on her face.

"Melinda!" Phoebe said and rushed out.

"Melinda honey, can you come here for a sec please?" Phoebe called hoping she would come. "yes, what's wrong?" She answered. "Can you remember what the demon looked like?" Phoebe said to her niece. "Yes, he was kind of tall, brown hair, skinny and had a really evil face" She answered.

"hmmm" Phoebe said. "there are a couple that looks like that!" Phoebe said again.

"If you had some pictures of all the demons I could show you, but you don't so I can't." Melinda said. "Hang on a sec" Phoebe just remembered seeing some pictures of the demons in the book of shadows. "I got some pictures" Phoebe rushed outside and grabbed the book and opened to the page she was just looking at.

"Any of those look familiar to you?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"That's it" Melinda shouted pointing at a dark haired demon who looked exactly like what Melinda was talking about. "He's the one who attacked Ally!"

Phoebe read a specific part just about that demon. "Oh no" She said. It was impossible to vanquish him because the only way to do that is you'd have to kill whoever he attacked. Which means they'll have to vanquish Ally too. "Oh no we're not going to" Phoebe warned.

Suddenly she heard Cole yell from downstairs. Piper and Paige followed her down.

Cole was having a lot of trouble holding on to Ally. "Let me go!" Ally cried and broke loose. She shot out another energy ball at them.

"Cole be careful" Paige yelled reflecting it back outside. Phoebe dragged Ally away. "Piper freeze her now" Piper waved her hands at Ally and she was frozen.

"Ok, we need a plan fast" Paige said.

"Maybe there's a potion we could make instead" Piper suggested as she was the potion queen. "Worth a try" Paige said. "But what it do? Strip Ally's powers?" Phoebe asked. Paige looked at her.

"We have to try at least for now or else Ally will kill somebody. The energy balls are all high voltage." Cole said. Phoebe sat down on the chair.

"You're right, Piper are you ok doing that?" Piper was already in the kitchen whipping something up. She was done in a minute. Suddenly Ally unfroze.

"It will be just a temporary binding potion, it would only last a little time." Piper explained.

"Ok throw" Phoebe called. Piper threw the potion at Ally and it exploded and Ally's demonic powers was just binded.

"Ok, even if Ally's powers is bound we need to get rid of it because if we don't Ally will die!" Phoebe said. Ally fell back and fainted.

"Ally!" Phoebe yelled.

"It's ok, Ally's just shut down because of the potion" Cole said assuring her its alright.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked. Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Well what does it say in the book of shadows?" He asked the sisters. "It says to vanquish him you have to kill whoever he attacked" Paige explained. "And we're not going to kill Ally" Phoebe said.

"No, of course not" Cole said, "But what will we do? We can't let Ally die the other way" Phoebe called to the ceiling.

"Leo!" He appeared.

"Can you please ask the elders if they have a plan to save Ally?" Phoebe said. Leo nodded and disappeared. "Now what?" Paige and Piper just ran to the room.

"Cole, Phoebe! We've found something on the book of shadows!" Paige said in excitement.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Well you know how you and me switched bodies once?" Paige continued. "And we can switch Ally and the demon's body" Phoebe looked totally confused. "What…how?" She said.

"Well because most of the demon is in Ally's body, and if we could freeze that demon and say the spell which switches their bodies, we could maybe use a binding or stripping potion on him and strip his powers for good" Phoebe still looked confused.

"Wh-what?"

Paige continued to explain. "The only reason had to vanquish Ally if we wanted to vanquish the demon is because half of the demon is in Ally, and if we could switch bodies, then all the demon will be Ally's body. And maybe if we strip his powers fully, maybe Ally won't die."

Phoebe finally started to understand a bit.

"So...you're going to strip the demon's powers? Then what?"

"Well hopefully Ally will return to normal." Piper explained. "It might work. How do we get the demon?" Phoebe asked. "Well he is a very weak demon so we can summon him." Cole tried to help. "Ok," Phoebe said hoping it would work. "Spell" Piper flipped through the book.

_We summon the demon to us now..._

The girls chanted it several times. And he appeared. Before he could talk, Piper froze him.

"Hurry bring Ally!" Cole ran out with Ally. "Spell!" Piper said again.

_Switch their bodies here and now_

Before the demon goes underground 

_Human flesh and demon kind_

_Switched their souls and switch their mind_

Ally and the demon switched bodies.

"Mom?" Ally said in the demon's body.

"Don't worry honey" Phoebe said to Ally. Just then the demon unfroze in Ally's body. He looked around in confusion and then sent two energy balls at Phoebe and Cole. Paige orbed the energy balls into her hands and sent it back at the demon in Ally's body. Just before they reached the demon vanished out.

"Paige you could've vanquished Ally's body!" Phoebe yelled. "Sorry" Paige said.

"Help!" Melinda screamed from downstairs. "Oh no" Phoebe said as she ran to the door but Piper cut in before her.

"Melinda" Piper screamed. They ran down the stairs just to see Ally's body shimmering out with Melinda.

"NO!" Piper screamed.

"Leo" Piper called. Leo orbed in. "I found information on the dem.." He said but saw Piper almost having a panic attack. "What's wrong?" He asked. Then he saw Ally in the demon. "Who are you?" He asked.

"That's Ally" Piper said.

"Our daughter has been kidnapped." Piper said angrily. Leo looked confused.

"It's a long story. They switched bodies" Phoebe explained. "I'm sorry Piper." Phoebe continued.

"Its not your fault Phoebe, it's the demon's fault" Piper said.

"Hello, my daughter's body is in the underworld probably and yours is too. so can we focus on how to get them back?" Cole said. "Uh ok, I will check with the elders again" Leo said and orbed out.

"Great. just great" Phoebe moaned. "How do we get him?" Paige asked. "I know where he's gone" Ally said in the demon's body with a rough voice. "Where? And how do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"Well its because I can sense him in this body. So whatever powers he have I will as long as I'm in this body" Ally explained. "Okay you take us to him" Piper said as she grabbed a few potions from the kitchen and shoved them in her pockets. "Follow me" Ally said in the demon's voice.

Ally shimmered out while Paige orbed with Piper. Cole and Phoebe got there too.

"Cole I don't like it when my baby is using demonic powers" Phoebe said after they got to the underworld.

"I know its like when I was possessed by the source" Cole explained.

"That's what I don't like about it" Phoebe said as Cole put his arm around her.

"Wait he is right here" Ally said in the demonic body. Piper turned around to find Melinda chained to the floor and unconscious. "Melinda" Piper screamed running towards her.

"Uh-oh" Phoebe gasped. "That's not what all is here" Paige and Piper stared at what's in front of them.

"Oh my god" Piper said as she saw the demon in Ally's body and a whole lot of other bodies.

"Dead bodies" Cole said to them.

"Nice aren't they?" The demon said. "NO way could he have killed all those people." Phoebe thought. "Your daughter's powers are quite impressive actually" The demon said in Ally's body. "Now say the spell" Piper yelled. "What spell? We can't use it unless if they're frozen and I don' t want to kill Ally's body" Phoebe said.

"So running out of ideas?" The demon said. "Oh no we're not" Piper took out a potion and threw it at the demon. BANG!

"Piper..." Phoebe started.

"That's the potion to pass her I mean him I mean I don't know out for a few seconds." Piper explained. Phoebe breathed a sign of relief.

The demon in Ally's body fell down on the ground.

"Now what?" Piper asked.

"Bring Melinda and the demon. Lets go back to the manor" Paige said as he took Melinda's and Piper's hands and orbed out. "We better bring Ally's body" Phoebe said to Cole. "Ready?" Cole asked as he shimmered out too. Ally in the demon's body followed out as well.

"Mommy, I want to get out of this body" Ally cried in the demon's voice. "I know sweetie, I know, but we have to vanquish the demon first" Phoebe said. Ally nodded.

"WE gotta bind a part of the demon in your body" Piper said. "We've got the potion, LEO!" She called. "You wanna do it?" Piper asked. "Yes" Ally in the demon's body said.

Leo orbed in. "Please heal Mindy" Piper said pointing to Melinda. "OK" Leo said.

Piper threw the second potion at the demon in Ally's body. A flame grew, and burned. It didn't burn Ally's body, but the demon's.

"Its working" Phoebe cried.

Then suddenly the demon's body blew up too. Ally woke up in her own body.

"What happened?" She asked in confusion as she saw pots and glass all over the floor.

"Ahh long story" Phoebe said as she kissed Ally. "I'm just glad you're back again" Piper ran over to Melinda.

"Are you ok sweetie?" She asked. "yes" Melinda said as she stood up.

Ally lied still. Suddenly she remembered everything. She switched bodies with a demon and it gave her strange powers.

"Ally, that demon said your powers are impressive. What dies he mean?" Phoebe asked.

"my powers, my real powers" Ally whispered.

"I'll show you" Ally continued as she threw a blue light at the window. It broke and fell out.

"Hey that's my powers" Cole laughed.

"Can you do this?" Cole waved his hands, Paige and Phoebe switched places. Paige was in the kitchen and Phoebe was on the couch. Ally tried but nothing happened. "Don't worry I think we'll have the rest of our lives to learn" Cole said.

"Can you put us back where we were please?" Paige said, because she was having a drink but Cole didn't bring that with her. Instead Phoebe got the drink and was drinking it.

"Give me back my drink!" Paige yelled as she ran upstairs to chase Phoebe.

**The End**


End file.
